degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Final Destination 6 (featuring Degrassi)- Chapter 1
Chapter 1- Dreams (Katie, Jake, Eli, and Marisol are sitting at a table together) Marisol- Can you say lamest senior trip ever? Katie- Hey, at least we do something, right? Eli- I would rather do nothing, actually. (Katie looks over and sees Drew and Bianca making out) Marisol- I can’t believe they’re engaged…oh sorry for bringing him up, Katie. Katie- That low-life? I have a much better man now. Jake- Who? Katie- You, stupid! Marisol- And this is when we leave. (Marisol and Eli walk away) Jake- I have a surprise for you. Katie- What is it? Jake- I convinces Ms. Oh to let me and you have a cable car all to ourselves when we take the ride. Katie- How romantic! (Dallas walks by) Dallas- You just better hope a bird doesn’t take a crap on your carriage. Katie- The only crap I know of at the moment is coming out of your mouth, Dallas. Jake- Katie, just let him go, alright? Dallas- Yeah, Katie. (Katie grabs Jake’s arm and drags him away as Dallas laughs) (Imogen and Fiona are laying on top of one of the lunch tables) Imogen- Our first kiss was at a great height. Will our last be too? Fiona- Shut up, you know how leery I am of heights! Imogen- Sorry, sorry. Eli, tell Fi that nothing can go wrong on a cable car ride. Eli- It could blow up and send our chunks flying all the way to NYC, but other than that slight chance, we’re good. (Fiona squeals and Imogen face-palms) Imogen- Thank you so much, Eli. Eli- Anytime. I’m your guys’ third, right? Fiona- Just as long as you save me from being sliced and diced! Imogen- That’s my job! Eli- Fi, the chance that we’ll be smashed to smithereens or blown to bits is slim to none. Fiona- Yeah, but slim just checked in and none is on his ride here! Imogen- This is going to be a long ride… (Mo and Marisol are sitting at a table alone) Marisol- That girl make me want to commit homicide. Mo- Don’t kill yourself over Fiona Coyne. Marisol- Homicide, not suicide genius! Mo- So you’re just going to kill every rich teenager because of Fiona? Marisol- That’s genocide! (She throws a grape at him and stalks away) Owen- Why do you let her talk to you like that? Mo- I don’t know… Owen- The sex must be pretty good. Mo- I bet it is, if there were any. Owen- Leave her…now! Mo- I know I should…but. Owen- No buts, just dumping. Mo- She does have a nice butt. Owen- Man, when we get back from this trip, just end it. Mo- I wanted to graduate with a girlfriend. Owen- Think about it this way, if you graduate without a girlfriend, you can go to university with your options open. Mo- Is that what you are doing? Owen- No, I’m meeting up with Anya at Geneva U. Mo- It seems like everyone has a path for them but me. I just need to know where I’m going. Owen- You’re going onto a cable car ride with the girl you will soon break up with and me. Mo- You’re joining us? Owen- I got nowhere else to go. Mo- Do you mind if me and Mare… (He makes a kissy face and Owen slaps him) Owen- Never, ever again bro. Okay? Mo- Got it… (Ms. Oh brings over Marisol) Ms. Oh- Okay president, get all these students over to the entrance of the ride. Marisol- Why can’t you do it? Ms. Oh- You have a big future ahead of you and you need to learn how to grab the attention of a crowd. (Marisol looks at her strangely) Ms. Oh- Okay, I gotta go pee. Can you please do this Ms. Lewis? Thanks! (Ms. Oh runs off and Marisol looks aggravated and grabs Katie’s arm) Marisol- We have to move all these people from here to over there. Katie- Why us? Marisol- Cuz Ms. Oh is a dirty- Jake- Easy. EVERYONE, FREE HOT DOGS AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE RIDE! (Everyone rushes over to the ride and Katie and Marisol are jaw-dropped) Jake- People and food just click every time. Marisol- Alrighty then… (The three walk over to find an old man talking into a microphone upside-down) Fiona- is this guy clueless? Drew- I’ll help the guy. (Drew walks up to him and flips the microphone over as Bianca cracks up) Marty- Why hello there, I’m Marty and I’m going to give you some information about this castle. It’s the oldest non-renovated castle in the upper Vancouver area- Marisol- Yawn. Katie- This is kinda interesting, Mare. Marisol- Whatever you say. Jake- He’s wasting special make-out time! Marty- The area is 180 acres altogether. (Katie looks at Marty funny and a wind blows past her) Jake- Katie, you alive in there? I asked you which car you wanted. Katie- …oh, uh you pick, you got us a private one to begin with. Marisol- I’m gonna find Mo and see if he found anyone to be our third car-mate. Have fun, you two. Keep it PG-13 okay? Jake- No promises. (He hugs Katie and she winks at Katie as she leaves) Jake- So what are you going to- Katie- Wait, shhh, I want to hear what the dude is saying. Jake- Oookay. Marty- For those of you a little hesitant about riding this- Eli- (coughs) Fiona Coyne! (Fiona slaps him in the gut and Imogen laughs) Marty- I ensure you this ride is 100% safe. The way it works, all the cars are attached to a steel cord. When I start the ride, two poles on opposite sides of the property start reeling in the cord which rises up and cars. You will stay up there for about twenty minutes as I explain different places over the PA in the cars. Imogen- Does that calm you down at all, Fi? Fiona- Not really, cords can snap! Eli- Oh my God…anyone got a muzzle? Marty- Push through this little bar and get into groups of three. Pick a car and I’ll tell you when the ride will begin. Have fun and be safe! Fiona- Why do I feel like this isn’t going to end well. Imogen- Because of all the crap Eli is filling your head with. Fiona- I can’t do this, guys. Eli- Imogen, you take one hand and I’ll take the other. (They both take Fiona’s hands and pull her through the bar) Fiona- This is illegal! I could call my lawyer on you if you weren’t my girlfriend and best friend! Bianca- You should have waited to propose to me here! Drew- Who says I can’t still? Bianca- Awww!!! (Drew and Bianca run through the bar) Mo- You know hot air balloon rides are extremely romantic. Marisol- Too bad this isn’t a hot air balloon, dummy. (Marisol bursts through the bar and Owen laughs at Mo as they pass through) Jake- You ready, babe? Katie- Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Jake- I don’t know, you seem a little nervous. Katie- As if. (Jake goes through and Katie stops and stares at a shadow in the metal before passing anyway) Fiona- Guys this isn’t funny anymore! (Eli and Imogen walk Fiona into one of the middle cars and are still laughing as he closes the door) Fiona- Imogen, please. (Fiona starts almost crying) Imogen- Fi, it’s okay. Gosh, this is supposed to be fun. You have your girlfriend right here and a tough guy there to protect you. Fiona- Tough? (They all laugh) Mo- Are you mad at me for something, Mare? Marisol- No, I’m sorry. I’m upset and I’m taking it out on you. Owen- Aren’t you a happy couple. No making out when I’m in the car. Marisol- I wouldn’t worry about that. (Mo rolls his eyes and Owen laughs again as they get inside their car) Dallas- Mind if I join you guys? Bianca- Sure, but you might be weirded out when Drew gets down on one knee. Drew- Don’t worry man, the ring I got you is top of the line. (They all get in their car and Bianca and Drew laugh) Jake- How about the one on the end? Katie- That’s fine. (Jake leads her in and then seals the door. Katie gets tense and looks frantically around) Jake- Are you sure you’re okay? (He holds her and she lays her head on him) Katie- Just a little cold in here is all. Marty- (over the PA) Now that you’re all in, Ms. Oh will do a quick head count and then we’re off. (The cars start to rise off the ground and Katie grabs the wall, realizing there aren’t any handles or anything) Fiona- Guys! Eli- Here, hold onto the safety handle. (Fiona grabs the handle attached to the top of the car) Imogen- This floor is kinda freaking me out. It’s glass and I feel like my clown feet are going to fall right through. Fiona- Now who’s scared? Marisol- This is so lame. Owen- Someone’s a downer. Don’t ruin the ride for all of us, miss pres. Marisol- Don’t talk to me. (The cord pulls until the cars are as high as they go. Marty is in the control room with Ms. Oh) Marty- See, this handle releases the cord. Ms. Oh- How…interesting. Marty- This over here is the PA button. (He reaches over and knocks a cup of coffee onto the machine, making it spark) Ms. Oh- Marty, clean it up! Ah! Marty- This isn’t good. (The machine starts smoking badly and the poles start reeling in the cord again, starting to stretch it) Drew- Bianca DeSousa, will you marry me and be with me for the rest of our lives? Bianca- Of course! (They start to kiss and Dallas slams his head against the glass wall. All the cars start to shake since the cord is being pulled too much) Fiona- Guys, what’s that? Eli- I’m sure it always does this. Kinda like an elevator. Fiona- Oh, okay… Marisol- This stupid ride is so cheap! Mo- Hon, calm down. Marisol- Don’t call me that! (She leans against the wall and lays her head against it) Marisol- Think of happy places. Maui, Paris. Owen- You have got to be kidding me. Katie- Jake, is it supposed to shake like this? Jake- I sure hope so. If not, Fiona’s probably already having a coronary. Ms. Oh- Marty fix this! Marty- Oh God, this isn’t good. Ms. Oh- What isn’t? What happened? Marty- The machine is pulling the cord too tight, it might snap. (Ms. Oh grabs him by the collar) Ms. Oh- I have seventy of my kids on that ride. Fix this! Marty- Okay, okay, follow me. (Ms. Oh and Marty run outside to the cars that are 80 feet up) Fiona- What’s going on, are the cars shaking more now? Imogen- Ms. Oh is out there! Eli- Okay, now I’m getting freaked out. Ms. Oh- Kids!! Katie- What’s she screaming about? Jake- There goes the romance of the ride… Bianca- Drew, what’s going on? Dallas- She’s yelling something. Bianca- Can you tell what? Dallas- No. Marisol- Great now the freaking ride is broken! (She kicks the wall she is leaning against) Marisol- Can this stupid trip get any worse? (The cord starts shaking more and a piece of metal from the top of one car breaks and is flung at Marisol’s car, shattering the wall behind her) Fiona- What was that?! Marisol- Mo! Help me! (She tries balancing on the floor, but it starts cracking and she falls backward grabbing the glass floor and cutting her hand. Now, she dangles in midair) Marisol- Mo!! Mo- Marisol, oh God! (Owen and Mo reach out their hands and she takes one hand off the glass floor, but a big shard snaps off and goes back into her face) Owen- Oh shit!! (Marisol is dead and her face starts bleeding as she falls to the ground) Mo- M-m-mare… Imogen- Oh my God, was that Marisol? Fiona- Get me out of here!! (She starts banging on the wall and Eli stops her) Fiona- We’re going to die if we don’t get out of here! Imogen- Calm down, Fi. (Without the piece that shot from their car, Drew’s car starts shaking a lot back and forth) Bianca- Drew, do something! (The walls start cracking at the top and Dallas backs away from a crack in the floor, knocking into a wall and causing it to crack even more. Bianca steps backwards and another huge crack forms in the floor. It shatters all of a sudden and Bianca and Drew are fast enough to grab the safety handles) Dallas- Guys! Drew- Dallas!! (Dallas falls to the ground and is okay) Drew- Dallas!! Bianca- Oh my God... Dallas- Drew! Drew- He’s okay. Ms. Oh- Dallas, are you okay? Dallas- I think I might have snapped my ankle or something, this whole leg hurts. Ms. Oh- Hold on, Marty!! (The walls still up on the car start to crack more and then fall) Bianca- Dallas! Drew- Move! (The glass falls on top of Dallas and shatters everywhere) Ms. Oh- Dallas! Oh God!!! (She sees huge shards all over in his body and a pool of blood starts forming around him) Bianca- Is he okay? Ms. Oh- No… Drew- Damn it!! Mo- Marisol’s…gone. Owen- Dude, I know, but right now we have bigger problems. (The floor starts cracking more and they both fall through) Ms. Oh- Mo! Bianca- I can’t look! (They both fall and clonk heads, smashing them open and spilling guts everywhere) Drew- I wish I hadn’t. Fiona- We have to get out of here guys! Imogen- We’re safe, for now. Fiona- Yeah, for now! Dallas jumped and he was fine. Eli- Until the entire car fell on him. Fiona- Right now, our car is fine. We jump and run, okay? Imogen- Fi, don’t. (Fiona takes off her heels and uses one to smash into the wall, putting a hole through it) Fiona- I always knew these shoes would be good for something. (She kicks the hole and the whole wall shatters, Eli and Imogen back away and Fiona jumps out) Imogen- Fi, no! Fiona- Help!!!!! Ms. Oh- You’re okay Fiona, try to watch your head when you hit! (Fiona covers her face as she lands, but doesn’t move) Imogen- She’s not moving, Eli, why isn’t she moving?! Eli- I don’t know, she probably got knocked unconscious. (Ms. Oh runs over to Fiona and flips her over. Her high heel is stuck inside her head from when she covered her face) Ms. Oh- No, damn it! Imogen- FIONA!!! (Eli holds back Imogen as she sobs, Drew and Bianca are freaking out as well, still in midair) Ms. Oh- Guys, just jump, it’s your best shot! Drew- You saw what happened! Ms. Oh- I know, but… Bianca- She’s right, Drew. On the count of three. (The cord is still being pulled and a wire in it starts to come loose) Bianca- One…two…three (Bianca falls and screams, but Drew can’t do it) Mr. Oh- C’mon Drew! Eli- Just do it, man! Katie- Drew, just fall!! Drew- I…I can’t! (The wire snaps and slingshots backwards, going right through Drew. His legs and bottom torso fall to the ground and after a few seconds, his upper body follows suit) Bianca- DREW!!!! Ms. Oh- Look away, Bianca. Katie- D…Drew… Jake- Katie, we need to jump too. Katie! (The floor beneath Imogen and Eli starts cracking as well) Imogen- Eli, we need to jump! Eli- Okay, you first. (Imogen jumps and lands fine) Eli- You okay, Imogen? Imogen- Just dandy (Imogen can’t move because her arm is twisted and Eli grabs onto the safety handle, but it comes right out and he falls, still holding it) Jake- Eli! (Eli lands right on top of Imogen and the safety handle impales them both through the chest) Bianca- Somebody stop this! Ms. Oh- Marty’s trying! Bianca- Well he sucks at it! Katie, Jake, just jump. Katie- How are we going to get through the glass? (Jake uses his foot to smash through the wall) Jake- You first, go. (Katie slowly jumps out and Bianca is right by her side) Bianca- You okay? Katie- My ass…I can’t feel it. Bianca- You landed right on it. Can you move? Katie- I don’t KNOW!!! Ahhh! Bianca- Okay, guess not. Where’s Jake? (Jake is holding onto the cord and is outside the car) Bianca- What the hell are you doing?! Jake- I’m going to get to the pole and then slide down. I won’t get hurt that way. Bianca- Good idea. Katie, Ms. Oh is with Marty so you’re just going to have to endure the pain for a little longer, okay? Katie- Okay. (They both hear an ear-shattering snap and the cord finally snaps in half, sending Jake flying into the pole he was almost at. He hits it so hard, all his bones break) Katie- Jake!!! Bianca- Katie, look out!! (Bianca runs away from her and Katie sees a cable car flying straight towards her from the snapped cord) Katie- AHHHHHH!!!!!! Jake- How about the one at the end? Katie- …Wh-what? Jake- The car at the end, do you want that one? Katie- Oh my God… Fiona- Guys, this isn’t funny anymore! (Eli and Imogen laugh) Jake- Everyone okay, Katie? Katie- MS. OH!!! You have to stop the ride, don’t let anyone get on! Ms. Oh- Katie, what’s wrong? Katie- Everyone, get off the ride! I saw it, the cord broke and we all died, I saw it! Jake- Katie, calm down. Katie- No, everyone please listen to me!! (Marisol stops Mo and goes over to Katie) Marisol- Katie, calm down, what are you talking about? Katie- I saw it, Mare, the cars and broke and we all died. Marisol- You’re really scaring me. Mo- Owen, c’mon, let’s see what’s wrong with Katie. (Owen gets in the car and closes the door) Mo- Thanks for always having my back. Eli- What’s wrong with Katie? Fiona- She’s freaking out! Imogen- Katie, what’s wrong? Katie- I saw everything. Everyone died. Fiona- That’s it. Screw the ride, I’m ditching this. Imogen- Fi. Fiona- Imogen, you’re coming with me. I feel weird about this and now Katie had some vision. Drew- Katie, stop freaking out. Katie- Don’t tell me what to do! (Katie is sobbing and Bianca stops Drew from making a scene. He runs off and Dallas and Bianca follow him) Marty- (Over the PA) Here, we go! Katie- Nooo!!!!! Ms. Oh- Katie, calm down, everything is going to be okay. Katie- Everyone on that ride is going to die, I know it. Jake- Katie, let’s go. Maybe you need some rest. Katie- I’m not tired, I’m just trying to save my friends’ lives. Fiona- Never, ever again will I even think about going over 20 feet high. Eli- We’re lucky if you’ll go up ten. Imogen- I wanted to go on that ride… (Suddenly, glass shatters and the ride starts falling apart) Jake- Oh God… Fiona- Katie…how did you know this? Imogen- Are you psychic? Dallas- So the nature couple can now read the future. Ms. Oh- Dallas, not now. Someone call the police! (Everyone is dying and Katie is crying in Jake’s arms. Later, the survivors are sitting outside waiting for the police to leave) Bianca- …I’m going to break the silence. Katie, since when can you just tell the future? Katie- I don’t know. I saw it and I knew it was going to happen. Eli- Just like flight 180… Imogen- What’s that? Eli- A while ago, a kid saw the plane he and his French class was on exploding and he caused a scene. He got a few people off and the plane really did explode. Fiona- This is crazy… Dallas- Owen was still on that ride… Marisol- A lot of people were on that ride… Fiona- So what are those kids that got off the plane doing now? Eli- Nothing…cuz they’re dead. Mo- How are they dead? Eli- A little after, they all just started…dying. Bianca- Is that going to happen to us? Katie- How should I know? Bianca- Well you saw the ride crash to begin with. Katie- I can’t read the future, I just…saw that. Fiona- We’d better not end up like that… Jake- We won’t… Category:Blog posts